1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a stamped and formed electrical terminal and in particular to an electrical terminal having a configuration providing greater strength and improved operational characteristics.
2. The Prior Art
The previously known stamped and formed electrical terminals have had a variety of features which, at times, offset the cost benefits of such terminals and can even become disadvantages. For example, a terminal such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,351 has a crimped profile which presents a number of outwardly directed sharp projections which would destroy a seal if the terminal were to be inserted into or withdrawn from the seal. These terminals also have a certain amount of structural weakness in the area immediately adjacent the crimp portion which could prove to be the source of difficulty in inserting and/or withdrawing the terminal through a seal. A somewhat similar terminal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,293. This terminal likewise has a number of sharp projections and an area of structural weakness.
An alternative to the previously discussed terminals is a screw machine formed terminal such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,385. Such a terminal has its own problems in that it is more expensive to produce and it requires the use of a split cylindrical sleeve as a separate retainer means, which further adds to the cost.